tankerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormbringer
The Stormbringer, in the game known as the Stormfront, is a heavy carrier. It is one of the strongest vehicles in the game, although one of the worst in terms of Fighters manually drivable, vulnerability and armor. It bears a very striking resemblance to GALAXY's Stormbringer, before it's eventual remodel. Even the name is simular. The Stormfront was formerly called the Lazarus. Stats The health of the Stormfront is over 115,000 but heavily outnumbers it's armor at over 5000, meaning heavy Sniper tanks such as the Argonaut and Lady Washington can take it's second defense out in 2-3 shots. The Stormfront, unlike most carriers, has the power Opposite Day, in which it absorbs damage for 5 seconds. This can be used to prevent destruction or regain health in near death situations. Appearance The Stormfront is one of the largest Carriers in the game at 152.8 meters long, 59.6 meters wide and 49 meters high. It's often joked that if the size was centimeters, it would be the size of a small pistol. It's also on of the most heavily decorated tanks in the game, the outer ridges covered in a large amount of green lights (regardless of team color.) The top lights of the Stormfront appear to make it resemble an aircraft carrier (referencing GALAXY's Nimitz.) There are 10 turrets on top, which are despite the same looks, 4 Cannons, 4 Turrets and 2 Heavy Turrets. Usually, if logic were to be added, this would mean the Stormfront would be slightly tilted backwards, the front tracks never touching the ground. The sides of the Stormfront resemble a computer's insides often portrayed; large amounts of patterns. The icon of the Tracker Inc. corporation, which is said to have made about 97% of the tanks, and the Earth Republic icon both appear on all sides. Tracker Inc's icon also makes an appearance on the back of the tank's engine room. Inside, it appears to be mostly hallow; the control room is a core, and two benches. On the Front and Back sides, there appear to be 2 Rushers. (The models are revealed to be "Drones") likely suggesting the Stormfront's looks with the Stormbringer's past model. It is larger than the Nimitz and possibly Enterprise. Unlike most Carriers, the Stormfront does not have text on the sides with it's name written on it. The volume of the Stormfront is 446,237.12 meters. Strategy As the Stormfront Keep in mind that the Stormfront is one of the most vulnerable tanks in the game. It's best to, as soon entering a fight, release your Rushers and the automated Drones to fight (the drones come from the ER icons on the sides). Should you have your power full and below 1435 HP (the limit where it's considered necessary and the power immediately fills), unleash it and watch as your enemies end up getting confused as why you're gaining health. Don't bring noobs near you; you don't have the EXP regen that most Carriers do, sadly. Against the Stormfront Again, keep in mind it's one of the most vulnerable tanks. It's best to get a group of mostly Rogue Mortars and Missile Launchers as they can deal a papercut's worth of damage (in literal sense,heavy dents) to the HP. Mortars can even take out the armor, especially the Pipeliner or mythical Nuker (the latter can destroy at least 1/3rd of it's health, so take note!). Although very rare, the Trumper can deploy it's cruise missiles to directly destroy 2/4ths of it's health. With the Stormfront Best to stay around the Stormfront. After all, it's one of the most vulnerable tanks. The four Rushers aren't really enough to defend itself and the turrets can only attack Large or other Super-Heavy carriers that rival it's size. Although not really chosen by the Developer, players seem to use long range attackers such as Missile Launchers and Chaingunners. As a Fighter with the Stormfront It's best to use the second back or first front Rusher to attack enemies head on. If using an Aerial turret (removed then later readded back in version 1.7 and 3 respectively), you're able to destroy enemies regardless of limits involving size. Despite this, many players always attack heavier tanks such as other Carriers or the newest class, Motherships. The developer has acknowledged this. In the newest update (Sherman), the update added the Grinder, which speeds off the then-unused Front Door. Trivia * Stormfront is the third tank to have an inner room. The first was the Nimitz and the second is the Enterprise. * The rival involving the Stormfront and the Tunbridge Wheels destroyer has been a very strong topic. Alone, the health difference (115,000 to 125,000) and damage difference (800 to 725) are very close to each other. * The Stormfront is often called the "Memefront" or "Battlefront" due to it's extreme stats.